<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Ruffles on Strawberry Dresses by ChildishFluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319009">Red Ruffles on Strawberry Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff'>ChildishFluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor TommyInnit, Babysitter!Eret, CG!Sam, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, awesamdad, boys wearing dresses, not ageplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy sees Eret wearing a strawberry themed dress around the SMP, he can't help but want one for himself. He usually didn't like 'girly' things, so this was different for him, but he doesn't deny it when Sam offers to ask Eret to make him his own dress. <br/>He didn't consider that Eret would need to measure him to do this, and that he'd need to stand completely still during the process, but at least he got a cute dress in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Ruffles on Strawberry Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This was a request made by someone yesterday, Tommy asking for a dress for his next prize bc he sees someone else in a strawberry dress. And I think someone else said they wanted Eret babysitting Tommy, so I just kinda combined those here! <br/>Btw, I moved these fics over to a seperate series then the main oneshot one bc I plan for this to be a semi-long series. <br/>And shocker, there's no warning for bad anxiety in this one. Like, Tommy gets a little scared at a few points, but it's not bad. <br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was...conflicted, to say the least. </p>
<p>He was a boy, he didn't wear dresses. Or pretty skirts. And he <em>definitely</em> didn't want a princess crown. No, surely not. </p>
<p>But Eret wore dresses sometimes! They had a beautiful strawberry dress and Tommy thought it was oh-so pretty. He couldn't help it really. It looked like it'd be so fun to just twirl round and round in a fluffy, soft dress. </p>
<p>Niki wore them too, and he remembered Tubbo saying that he liked skirts sometimes. And seeing his friends wear such pretty clothing made him want a dress for himself. </p>
<p><em>Maybe, </em>just possibly<em>,</em> he could start wearing dresses. </p>
<p>It was more something he was interested in while little, it to felt cutesy and much to feminine for him to be comfortable doing it while big. He know he'd look cute, too, in a pretty little dress while he played with his caregiver. But, how was he going to get one? </p>
<p>He didn't know how to ask or where to start when it came to that. </p>
<p>It was a good thing Sam was observant and very, very supportive. "Sammie, Sammie! Look!" Tommy pulled on his caregivers hand, pointing over to where Eret was walking on the path of the SMP, wearing a simple pink dress, decorated with strawberries and some sequins. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's Eret, sweetie. Did you wanna say hi, or you feeling shy today?" Sam stopped his process of organizing the supplies, looking over to their friend on the path. Tommy sat on the section of the prime path that belonged to the construction site, in a crossed leg position, his hard hat sitting on his head as he played with two of his stuffed animals. </p>
<p>"No, no, too shy, don' wanna. But, look at their dress! It's so pretty!" Tommy said, smiling at Sam. </p>
<p>"You could tell <em>them</em> that," Sam tried to sound convincing, encouraging him to interact with the other adult. </p>
<p>"Nuh-uh," Tommy had regressed during a panic moment earlier in the day, due to a creeper hole that made him think of the crater that is the remains of L'manburg. He was already in a sensitive spot due to a few other things, so when he finally slipped and crashed, he wasn't up for lots of interaction or his usual playfulness. "B-but you can tell her dat I said hi for me! Please?"</p>
<p>"Okay, I can do that, sweetheart." Sam ruffled his hair, standing up and stretching a bit. He hadn't talked to Eret in a bit anyway. He noticed that Tommy seemed absolutely mesmerized by the dress. He had a thought. "Do you really like the dress, buddy?" </p>
<p>"Mhm, it's pretty and pink! I like it," Tommy nodded a bit, picking up his little cow stuffie and holding it to his chest, squeezing it a bit instead of playing pretend with it as he had been. Tommy had never expressed an interest in more feminine things, and Sam recognized that maybe he was to shy too. Maybe someone put it in his head that that was weird for him, as a boy, to like those things. </p>
<p>Either way, he didn't mind getting the little a dress, if that's what he wanted. "You know, I'm sure if I asked, Eret wouldn't mind making one for you. Would you like that?" he was hesitant, a little worried that maybe Tommy was just admiring the dress and he wasn't comfortable getting one himself. </p>
<p>Tommy's eyes lit up, like he was shocked at the fact that that was a possibility. He hadn't thought to ask the one person known for crafting and making clothes in the server about getting a dress, which made him feel a little dumb, but he's a toddler! Things like that were gonna slip his mind. </p>
<p>"Really? You think so?" he questioned, in his usual 'i'm happy and hyper' tone. </p>
<p>Sam smiled a bit at his excitement, glad his original assumption had been spot-on, "Sure, I'd have to ask to be certain, though. He'd just have to measure you and I could pay him for the supplies needed." </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, n' it can be my next reward?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. Sam gave him a soft look, as if to claim that he'd be getting the dress whether it was a prize for being good or not. </p>
<p>"Sweetie, you don't only get gifts from me when you're doing really good. It doesn't have to wait until you earn a prize, or whatever," Sam assured. Eret had stopped to pick some flowers among the path, settling them into a basket he was carrying. "I can do this for you just because I want to. Now, can you be a really good boy for me and stay right here while I go talk to Eret?" </p>
<p>"Mhm!" Tommy assured, nodding quickly. Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out a plastic item. </p>
<p>"Here you go," Sam said, handing him his pacifier just in case he needed it. Tommy took it, stuffing it into his own pocket (he was wearing a hoodie that Sam was fairly sure belonged to Wilbur at some point). He leaned down to kiss his forehead, leaving him to play and going to talk to Eret as promised. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tommy was very, very embarrassed once he was big again. But Sam was good at mixing comfort with playful teasing to make him feel better and more sure that this was something he was okay with. He had talked to Eret, and they had agreed that Tommy would go to Eret's castle and get measured so that they could design a dress for him. </p>
<p>Something pink with strawberries, similar to Eret's in theme, but not necessarily in design. </p>
<p>Now, Tommy had been big when they got there, complaining to Sam that 'no, I don't need my little stuff! I am a big man! A BIG MAN!'. But, due to a mix of excitement and leftover embarrassment, he <em>did</em> inevitably end up in little space. It was scary, too, because Sam had left him alone with Eret due to needing to collect supplies.</p>
<p>(Tommy was supposed to do it when he slipped the other day and found the creeper hole, but Sam had spent forever reassuring him that he wasn't upset with him for not finishing his job, and that he was happy to do it.)</p>
<p>"Stay still, Tommy," Eret told him, forcefully pushing his arm up so that he could measure under it. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Tommy pouted, holding it up himself and looking down. He was starting to feel little, and his caregiver was no longer there with him. And he was being told to stay still! How could he stay still when there was a whole castle to run around and play in? The whole place was so pretty and there was so many distractions for him to waste his time looking at. </p>
<p>Of course, unknown to Tommy, his caregiver had already prepared Eret for this situation. Eret looked at his face for a moment, as if deciding if he had slipped or not, before speaking again a few moments later. "If you can stay very, very still for me, I have a surprise for you when we're done." They said, grabbing Tommy's attention and curiosity. </p>
<p>"Li-like a prize?" he tilted his head. He had been trying to hold back littlespace until them, but Eret playing into it and acknowledging his childishness in a sweet way made him give in. </p>
<p>"If you wanna think about it like that, sure. You'll like it though, just stay still and listen to me for now, alright buddy?" </p>
<p>"Mhm!" Tommy nodded quickly, making Eret smile before she went back to working, jotting down inches and measurements on their notepad. </p>
<p>"This is taking foreverrr," Tommy whined, getting pouty after a while. (A 'while' being approximately 8 minutes long.)</p>
<p>"You want a dress that fits, don't you?" Eret raised his eyebrow, as if challenging Tommy's fussy behavior.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Tommy grumbled, "Still borin', though." </p>
<p>"Hmm," Eret paused, tapping her pencil on the notepad as she thought. They looked around the room for a possible distraction that wouldn't make the little wanna run around or move a ton. "Can you tell me what you see outside of that window, over there?" They questioned, grabbing the toddler's attention again. </p>
<p>"Um, I see a bee!" Tommy looked across the room, focusing on one of the glass planes. "My best friend likes bees lots and lots! I got him a bee stuffie!" Tommy giggled, talking as if he was telling Eret the most exciting thing. As he talked, Eret wrapped the measuring tape around him, getting the measurements she needed without any complaints. </p>
<p>"Is that so? That sounds nice of you," he commented. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Tubs liked it a lot!" Tommy agreed. "He gave me a big hug! It was really cool." </p>
<p>"Sounds like it. What else do you see?" Eret encouraged him to keep going, enjoying his childish rambling. It was interesting to see how Tommy's currently childlike brain linked thoughts together, the talkative little giving them a direct representation of his thought process. </p>
<p>"Flowers! You were picking flowers when we saw you at da building place-" Tommy was cut off, which annoyed him a little.</p>
<p>"Construction site?" Eret interrupted with amusement.</p>
<p>Tommy blushed and apologized, going red at the very tip of his ears, "Yeah, can't talk right, sorry."</p>
<p>"You're okay, it's just cute. Keep going," the mentally older of the two assured. He was almost done, then he could just take care of Tommy without the issue of keeping him 100% still. </p>
<p>"Flowers are pretty," he suddenly said, gasping when he realized something. "Can I have flowers on my dress, instead of strawberries?"</p>
<p>"We can do both, if you'd like." Eret offered, watching the boy's eyes widen with excitement. </p>
<p>"Really?" </p>
<p>"Sure thing." He was pretty amused with how easy it was to make the little happy, just giving him a dress and reassuring that it was okay to wear it would make his day. He wrapped the measuring tape around Tommy's wrist, making his last measurement. </p>
<p>"And it can still be pretty and pink? Or red?"</p>
<p>"Or white or purple or green," Eret enthusiastically nodded. "Whatever you want." </p>
<p>"Whoa," Tommy smiled, thinking. He was a little being given a bunch of creative power. It was interesting for sure. He was a little confused when Eret started to pack up the measuring supplies, reaching out to help him off of the wood block he was standing on. </p>
<p>"Crazy, right? You can always get multiple, too. I can make you a pretty strawberry dress today, and then work on a flower dress later. Free of charge," they offered. </p>
<p>"I wanna do that, please!" Tommy stepped down, letting go of Eret's hand and standing on his own feet. </p>
<p>"Alright, I'll set to work on the strawberry one later today." </p>
<p>"Thank you!" Tommy said, smiling. "Did I do good enough for the surprise?"</p>
<p>"More then good enough, come on," Eret walked across the large room, taking the lead over to a little desk, the age regressor following him excitedly. "Don't tell Sam, he'd kill me for this," he pulled a lollipop out of the top drawer, handing it to the little who bounced on his feet, before he paused, looking down at the item in his hands with a light pout.</p>
<p>"M' posed to eat real food before candy, 'less Sam says I can have some..." Tommy was hesitant, looking up at Eret anxiously. </p>
<p>"It's okay, he'll be mad at me, not you." She assured, only making Tommy panic more.</p>
<p>"I don't want him to be mad at you!" Tommy squeaked, trying to push the candy into Eret's hand. They took it, sighing. </p>
<p>"You wanna use the hard hat to call Sam and ask if it's okay? Will that make you feel better?" </p>
<p>His words earned a nod from Tommy. "If he says yes, I wan' it." he agreed. </p>
<p>"Okay," Eret closed the drawer, going back across the room, by the set up where they were previously measuring Tommy, picking up the little bag Sam had forced Tommy to bring with him almost everywhere. It was a 'in case you slip' kit, complete with a good amount of little gear, a coloring book, and everything else he could possibly need if he slipped while out and about. </p>
<p>Inside, on top of everything, was yellow hard hat with a few buttons on the rim of it. Eret set it on Tommy's head, the little immediately reaching up and pressing a button to turn the communication device on, then pressing another one to say something, all while Eret pulled out his little gear to set up a play area for him. </p>
<p>"Daddyyy?" Tommy called out, lifting his finger from the press-to-talk button as he waited for a response from his caregiver. After a moment that felt much to long, he got a response. </p>
<p>"Hi, baby! What's up? Are you having fun with Eret?"</p>
<p>Tommy pressed the talk button again, "Mhm! Um, she wan' to give me candy 'cause I was bein' good. Is dat okay?" </p>
<p>"Have you eaten any real food?" Sam's voice followed some static, the unpleasant sound prior to his caregiver's voice making Tommy want to take the hat off. Despite his uncomfortable grimace, he responded to Sam.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He lied, Eret immediately stopping what he was doing to give him a shocked, stern, and questioning look. "No, I didn'..." Tommy admitted guiltily, not completely sure as to why he attempted lying in the first place. </p>
<p>He heard a sigh on the other end, feeling guilt bubble in his chest, jumping into an apology. "Sorry, sorry! Can I have the lollipop, please?"</p>
<p>"Since it's a reward, I suppose. But don't lie to me ever again, okay?" Sam noticed how quickly he apologized, figuring he'd talk to him more if lying somehow became a bigger issue. </p>
<p>"Okay, m' sorry, Sammie." Tommy apologized again, feeling bad. Why had he done that? He knew it was wrong. </p>
<p>"You're alright. Go back to playing now, okay? I'll come to pick you up soon." His caregiver talked in a calm, reassuring voice that let him know that he was okay. </p>
<p>"Mkay. I love you, Mister Nook." Tommy lifted his hand from the buttons, hovering his finger over the power button as he waited for a final response.</p>
<p>"Love you too, Kiddo." </p>
<p>Tommy smiled, feeling much better with the words of affection, shutting off the communication device and going back over to where Eret had set up a small play area. "Here you go, Toms," Eret handed him the lollipop as he sat down, grabbing a coloring book and his stuffed cow. </p>
<p>"What are you gonna color, sweetie?" Eret said, moving to sit next to him and watching as he dumped out a pack of crayons, jumping into a ramble about all the different animals he could color in this little book of his. </p>
<p>Eret was glad they did this. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"I think he's being shy," Sam whispered to Eret. "He's been in there far to long, just putting on a dress."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it doesn't take that long, unless it doesn't fit properly," Eret agreed. She stepped forward, knocking on the door a few times, "Tommy? Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>After a few moments, a muffled, and slightly childish voice responded. "Yeah, m' okay!" </p>
<p>"Or he slipped, that could explain it too," Sam chuckled, before speaking more loudly to Tommy, who was getting dressed inside one of the bathrooms in Eret's castle. "If you need help, just ask, okay, little one?" </p>
<p>"Not little!" his small voice denied, just as the door swung open. Before Sam got the chance to tell him that he was, in fact, somewhat little (Sam knew that due to his voice), he was distracted by Tommy's attire, which made him look absolutely adorable. </p>
<p>The dress was designed much differently then Eret's, but it was still adorable and the boy loved it. It's main color was a pastelish pink, and the dress cut off just below his knees, red ruffles lining the bottom of the skirt. Speaking of the skirt, it was fluffy, with white layers of soft fabric creating a type of 'long tutu' effect, puffing up the pink fabric that laid over the extra layers. </p>
<p>The extra fluff of the skirt made it so that he could spin as much as he wanted without having to worry about anything showing. The skirt was pretty high waisted, resting and fitting well around his hips and torso, red ruffles also on the cuffs of the long sleeves, a few ruffles resting on the shoulders, as well. On Tommy's chest, was a large, stitched in strawberry, the rest of the dress the same plain pink color. </p>
<p>It was simple, cutesy, and childish. Exactly what Tommy had wanted. </p>
<p>"You're so cute, sweetheart," Sam said, coming closer to him. "Do <em>you</em> like it?"</p>
<p>Tommy nodded shyly, looking down at the dress, "Pretty." he mumbled. Sam came to stand behind him, wrapping his hands arm his waist and kissing him on the side of the head. </p>
<p>"What do we say to Eret, baby boy?" The creeper hybrid questioned, reminding him gently to use his manners. </p>
<p>"T'ank youuu," Tommy giggled, holding out his words. He gave up on trying to act big, knowing his little voice gave it away to much. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it, Tommy," he said, coming forward and ruffling his hair. "I can make new ones for you, whenever you want."</p>
<p>"Okayy." the little leaned back into Sam's embrace a bit more, all smiles. Sam was happy he did this too. Even if Tommy wouldn't dare to wear the dress outside of his own home or Eret's castle, it was still something that made the regressor happy. Something he was more shy about about Sam welcomed, and encouraged. </p>
<p>And plus, making a new friend through the process of getting the dress was pretty cool. Big Tommy would take a while to fully forgive Eret for being a traitor during the L'manburg Era, but he was mostly past that. It was nice to have another adult to lean back on. </p>
<p>Tommy and Sam stayed at the castle with Eret for the rest of that day, playing and running around the castle, Eret and Sam having to clean up every mess he made (maybe it wasn't a good idea to have a clumsy, hyper little in a royally expensive castle). But, they had fun despite all that. </p>
<p>Tommy was happy with his life, adjusting to having Sam as a caregiver and slowly opening up to more and more people as time went on with the creeper man's help. He was happy with working at the construction site, and being able to escape his problems safely and play with Sam. He was happy with being able to run around the SMP with his best friend, not a worry in the world, as long as they avoided the red stuff popping up everywhere. </p>
<p>
  <em>He was happy because Mister Nook put in the work to make sure he would be. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of people asked for 'Sam screaming at adults for hurting Tommy' minifics so I'll probably do that soon. A little sub series within this one that I'll probably title 'Protective Sam'. They'll be put in the series, where I'll put then in order of when they happened with the other fics. <br/>Please feel free to leave requests for this universe in the comments, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm kinda testing the limits I had with character!tommy, making him more feminine here and even giving him stim toys in the other chapter, and it's been kinda fun experimenting with a much less canon version of Tommy. I hope you guys like how I've been writing him. And, I like that I pulled Eret into this now, they'll definitely be making more appearances in this series as we go on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>